Yes man!
by Big Banana
Summary: Lily Evans resolve tirar um dia de folga dela mesma. Por um dia ela diria 'Sim' a tudo. Absolutamente tudo. Até mesmo a James Potter. J/L Curtinha e carismática, aposto que você irá gostar
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

Eu posso fazer isso, quer dizer, eu **VOU** fazer isso.

Todos dizem que a minha vida é parada e certa demais, mas é tudo intriga da oposição. EU SEI ME DIVERTIR. Eu só acho que o conceito de ''diversão'' é diferente para cada um. Veja bem, o conceito de diversão de Marlene é transar inúmeras vezes com o Sirius nos mais variados lugares, e depois ainda tem a cara de pau de vir me contar quantos tubos de Hipoglos têm gastado em suas assaduras.

COMO, HÃ? Que raios de diversão é essa? Tudo bem que o Sirius é um pão, mas...

Recapitulando. Cada um no seu quadrado, cada um que se divirta como queira. E é isso que ninguém entende. Saco.

E daí se a minha diversão é passar horas lendo livros velhos na biblioteca? E daí se a minha única amiga até o terceiro ano era a Madame Pince? E daí?

Mas eu resolvi dar ouvidos a essas pessoas. (Não acredito que disse isso)

Por um dia serei uma Lily Evans diferente, por um dia direi SIM para absolutamente tudo que me pedirem. Absolutamente TUDO, sem exceções.

* * *

**Então,**

**Espero que apreciem a ideia da fic, que ainda não está completa por que eu tenho medo que ninguém possa gostar D:**

**Não será muito grande mas eu garanto boas gargalhadas a você, caro leitor.**

**Se gostou, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, mande uma review. **

**E como eu acho que muitos já viram aquele filme ''YES MAN'' a fic é baseada nela, não totalmente, apenas essa história de dizer sim a tudo. **

**Enfim, se gostou, review nessa porra.**

**Queijos e mortadelas para você :***

**B.B**


	2. Não e Sim

Não. Não. Não. Não.

Sabem quantas vezes por dia eu digo essa palavra? Uma penca.

Como Marlene mesmo diz: ''Lily Evans, sua vida é uma negação. ''

Mas quem liga não é mesmo? A vida é minha e eu ajo como eu quero. E além do mais, eu sou super feliz vivendo na negação. É confortável, agradável, prático e seguro. É bastante seguro. Feliz é como estou, muito feliz, obrigada.

Oh Merlin Dançante, a quem eu quero enganar? Minha vida é um SACO. No sentido não literal da coisa, mas enfim. Eu não faço nada a não ser posar de boa aluna, certinha, casta e ninfetinha para os outros professores. Isso é tedioso. Muito tedioso.

Minha vida toda é um grande SACO DE TÉDIO. Quer dizer, o que me alegra todos os dias? O que eu faço de extraordinário? Desculpe a expressão, CARALHO, eu não faço absolutamente NADA!

Todo dia eu faço as mesmas coisas, as mesmas malditas coisas. As únicas coisas que são novas no dia são as cantadas broxantes do Potter. As cantadas são broxantes, mas ao menos criativas.

Mas o Potter é um parasita insignificante que não merece respirar o mesmo ar que eu.

Voltando ao meu atual drama. Sabe, todo dia eu tenho um novo drama, acho que é fruto de uma vida tediosa e sem graça. Ontem meu drama era o tamanho da minha bunda. Tipo, que bunda? Cara, eu nem tenho uma bunda para começo de conversa. Já Marlene... Minha Nossa Senhora, aquilo lá é um caso serissimo de Tanajurismo.

Voltando mais uma vez.

Sim, minha vida é mais sem graça do que a do professor Slughorn. Minto, a vida do Slughorn é mais agitada que a minha, ao menos ele tem aquelas festas babacas para se entreter.

TÁ VENDO? Até a desgrama do professor de poções tem a vida mais agitada do que a minha! E ele ainda por cima é velho!

* * *

- Lene, qual o meu problema? – perguntei naquela agradável tarde de janeiro, onde estávamos enfurnadas na biblioteca atoladas de trabalhos de transfigurações.

- A que se refere ruiva? – respondeu indiferente, Marlene nem se quer fazia o trabalho esperava eu acabar e copiava.

- A tudo! Quero dizer, a essa minha vida sem graça. – bufei revoltada.

- Hum... Deixe-me ver Lily, é uma pergunta retórica e que merece certa atenção. – Lene parecia pensar no assunto.

- Sério Lene, eu devo ter sérios problemas. Porque parando para analisar minha vida, eu nunca me divirto. Nunca faço nada de novo, sempre faço as mesmas coisas, sempre vou aos mesmos lugares. Isso é frustrante. – desabafei.

- É, colega. Eu percebi. Cara, você é muito sem graça Lily. Sua vida é menos agitada do que a de um poste. – Lene disse, eu olhei para ela indignada. Eu já estava pra baixa e aquela vaca ainda fazia questão de me afundar mais?

- Obrigada Marlene, grande amiga você é. – falei sarcástica, juntei meus trabalhos e já ia me levantando quando ela segurou o meu pulso.

- Lily, senta pra gente terminar de conversar. E também eu ainda não acabei o meu trabalho. – Marlene cara-de-pau. Sentei-me e ela continuou. – Lily, você vive pra estudar e seguir as regras tal e qual estão no papel. Você tem zero de vida social, a não ser eu. Até Madame Pince desistiu de ser sua amiga de tão sem graça que você é.

- Isso é pra me animar? Tem certeza?

- Escuta Lily. Você é certinha demais e as pessoas não gostam disso. Você tem 17 anos na cara e nunca bebeu, nem fumou e muito menos transou! Você alguma vez já deu um beijo de língua?

- Marlene! – corei com certa questão. É obvio que eu já tinha beijado de língua, obvio. Só que eu, infelizmente, não me lembro quando.

- MEU MERLIN! Você nunca beijou de língua! – Marlene gritou espantada, nessa hora todo mundo da biblioteca se virou para nos olhar. Madame Pince nos mandou calar a boca.

- Grita mais, vaca! A China ainda não te ouviu! – sibilei raivosa para ela.

Marlene parecia que tinha visto alguma coisa de outro mundo. Olhava-me com uma mistura de pena e incredulidade.

- Lily, seu caso é mais sério do que eu pensava... Merlin, que pena eu tenho de você agora. – Lene disse compadecida.

Sério, qual o problema dessa lazarenta? Eu aqui na completa desgraça, triste e desmotivada. Essa vaca ao invés de me ajudar, apenas revela que sente a maior pena de mim. Obrigada Marlene, muito obrigada pela grande amiga que você é.

- Por favor, se tiver algo realmente animador para me dizer, diga, caso contrário vá embora antes que acabe com você. – disse extremamente irritada, corada de raiva. Marlene simplesmente juntou suas coisas, pegou os MEUS TRABALHOS, e saiu. Simples assim. Não falou nada e nem olhou para minha cara.

Eu estava soltando fogo pelas ventas de tão irritada que estava, mas como eu conheço a sorte de cotó que tenho. James Potter adentra a biblioteca com seu maior olhar de vadia fácil. Eu não sei como alguem é seduzido com esse olhar de vadia vesga que ele tem.

Com um movimento ninja, recolho o resto de meus materiais e saiu correndo até as seções mais afastadas da biblioteca.

Com o coração acelerado pela carreira e pelo estresse, sentei no chão e me recostei na prateleira atolada de livros. Pasmem, era uma secessão desconhecida para mim. O que não é muito comum, levando em conta o meu tórrido romance com essa biblioteca.

Parecia uma secessão de livros de psicologia e auto-ajuda, todas essas desgraceiras que os trouxas acreditam. Eu sou trouxa tá? Não renego as raízes, só não curto muito essa historia de auto-ajuda, acho a maior balela.

Comecei a passar os dedos pelos miolos dos livros, lendo sem muito interesse os títulos de cada um. Eram livros não muito grossos e de capas finas, alguns com desenhos de flores e coisas bonitinhas. Mas um título particularmente curioso me chamou atenção.

''_Sim, a verdadeira definição da palavra felicidade''_

_Puxei o livro e comecei a folheá-lo. Na capa tinha uma mão dando um legal. Ridícula, mas o conteúdo do livro era interessante._

_'' Só existe uma palavra que irá te fazer ter as maiores experiências de toda a sua vida, uma simples palavra. O ''Sim'' não é tão simples quanto parece. Ditas em situações criticas ou tranqüilas, o ''Sim'' pode se tornar um verdadeiro mediador de alegrias e conhecimentos. O ''Sim'' reflete otimismo, positividade. DIGA SIM! Não diga ''Não'' para tudo da sua vida, seja positivo e aproveite-a._

_Eu sei que você é uma pessoa decidida, que sabe de suas escolhas. Então também não diga ''Talvez'' porque o talvez não existe. ''Talvez''é dito por pessoas sem opiniões próprias e indecisas. DIGA SIM PARA TUDO EM SUA VIDA. SIM. SIM. SIM. SIM._''

Pode parecer à maior babaquice, mas juro, isso chamou a minha atenção pra caramba. Era tudo o que estava precisando, uma motivação! Uma palavra de consolo, e com todo certeza, eu a havia achado. ''SIM''. Era tudo o que eu precisava.

Com o livro em mãos, sai correndo até Madame Pince. O clima ainda era meio tenso entre nós, nossa amizade havia sido quebrada muito rapidamente. Sentia-me desconfortável olhando para aqueles óculos grandes e redondos que sempre me apaziguavam quando mais nova.

Loquei o livro e sai correndo que nem uma doida daquela biblioteca tinha um medo desgraçado de achar o Potter no meio dos corredores.

Adentrei brutalmente na sala comunal da Grifinória, chamando atenção dos alunos do segundo ano que jogavam Xadrez Bruxo.

Subi até meu dormitório e joguei as coisas no chão, deitei na cama e comecei a devorar o livro.

Naquele momento, que vá aos infernos as amigas que nem Marlene. Eu havia encontrado meu consolo, minha motivação.

SIM, SIM, SIM, SIM.

* * *

**Olá pessoas :D**

**Desculpem se demorei ou se nesse capitulo eu desapontei a alguem ;/**

**Mas a ideia da fic é assim mesmo, esse primeiro capitulo foi apenas para mostrar como a Lily teve essa idéia de menino buchudo. **

**Prometo que no próximo eu demoro menos, e no próximo nossa querida ruivinha vai por sua ideia idiota em prática :)**

**E eu só demorei porque sou nova aqui e não sabia colocar capitulo novo ¬¬ Obrigada a adorável menina simpática Nath Mansur.**

**Enfim, MUITO OBRIGADA aquelas pessoas que me mandaram reviews, eu praticamente me caguei quando eu vi o tanto de review que eu tinha D:**

**Vocês são uma motivação do caralho (Y)**

**Queijos e mortadelas, B.B :***


	3. Coisas Chatas

Oi, como cês tão?

Desculpem ter sumido, não me matem. Mas tenho argumentos válidos dessa vez.

Aconteceu uma coisa meio chata na família esses últimos tempos. Minha mãe descobriu uns cistos nos seios, eu não sei exatamente o que é, mas isso me preocupa. Eu nem tive cabeça pra postar nada esses dias ;/ Desculpem e tals, sei que a fic tá só no começo, mas é porque eu realmente não tenho cabeça. Tipo, a gente não sabe do que se trata e tals, apesar da médica dizer que é benigno. Mas sempre há expectativas e tals.

Eu imploro o perdão de vocês, mas eu só não consigo ter idéias pra postar esses dias, as coisas ainda tão meio tensas por aqui. Enfim, o único escape é o Twitter.

Perdão, mil vezes perdão. No próximo post eu trago um capitulo GRANDE pra vocês.

Desculpem qualquer coisa.

EU NÃO DESISTI DA FIC. Eu começo algo e vou terminar, só que esse mês tá horrível pra mim por causa disso. Mãe é só uma, sabe? Enfim, eu vou acabar essa fic. Sei como é você ler e do nada a pessoa parar de postar, eu já li muitas fics assim. Não vou desapontar vocês, sério mesmo. Eu só não quero fazer algo escrachado e sem graça, pq ultimamente minha criatividade tá no chinelo. Enfim, agradeço as reviews e tudo o mais. Adoro o suporte de vocês.

B.B


End file.
